Total Drama, Once More!
by burnthrough
Summary: Another starring-you Total Drama story. Fourteen contestants spending their summer on a rundown campsite competing for a  100,000 cash prize. Applications are now closed.
1. Application Forms

Hello! I'm Kristen, and I'm considering writing a starring-you Total Drama fanfiction. I've read a bunch of them already, all well-written with unique characters, and have decided I'd give it a shot at writing my own. Of course, I'll need some characters! There are going to be 22 contestants, and so far there are 19 spots open. (I'm including three of my own characters in this story.)

The campers selected will be brought to Camp Wawanakwa, where they'll compete for the $100,000 prize. They will take part in challenges once a week, where at the end of each week a camper will be voted off and sent to Playa Des Losers to watch the competition go on. The last camper standing will be the winner. So, obviously this is much like the first season. What will make it different, though, is the new characters brought in, so please, please, please submit your applications!

* * *

><p><strong>Application Form<strong>

**Full Name (Include any nicknames in quotation marks) – **

**Gender – **

**Age (Please include birthday) – **

**Stereotype – **

**Character Information:**

**Personality – **

**Background (Past) –**

**How will your character act upon first coming to the island? – **

**How will your character communicate with the other campers? – **

**How does your character act with their friends? –**

**Attitude around people they do not like – **

**Likes –**

**Dislikes – **

**Talent(s) – **

**Fear(s) and the reason why – **

**Sexuality, if you'd like to have your character paired up, and what kind of person – **

**The way they act around the person they like (How will they flirt? Will they be in denial about liking her/him?) – **

**What are their family like? –**

**What are their friends like? – **

**Medical conditions – **

**Does your character cuss? – **

**Appearance:**

**Please be specific!**

**Hair – **

**Eyes – **

**Skin color –**

**Height –**

**Weight – **

**How is their body built? –**

**Any piercings/birthmarks/freckles/scars, etc? – **

**Everyday outfit –**

**Swim suit – **

**Formal clothing –**

**Party clothing –**

**Pajamas – **

**Accessories (if any) –**

**A suggestion for a challenge (I'll be using these!):**

**Audition Tape (please include if you can, it'll help me understand how your character would act throughout the story):**

* * *

><p>I'll be selecting <strong>ten<strong> girls and **nine **boys to make the genders even, including my characters, and I will not accept more than one character of each stereotype. Also, please do not have any of your characters related to past contestants. I don't want to have Gwen's little brother take part in the competition, or Heather's older sister.


	2. Accepted Campers and Pairings

Hello again! First, I want to say that the number of contestants was changed from **twenty-two** to **fourteen**, simply because I think if there were that many contestants I'd lose interest in this story, or just get tired of writing it. Thanks to everybody that sent in their applications, I loved all of the characters! Here's a list of the accepted campers, the next chapter will be the _official_ beginning of the story!

* * *

><p><strong>Accepted Campers<strong>

_**Males**_

Wesley "Wes" Barnes. (Mine)

Aiden Skidmore. (Mine)

Jason Kennith Sie. (talktothewalls)

Greysen "Grey" DelRios. (Just Grohl With It)

Jonathan "John" Peterson. (johangustavsson)

Joe Smeader. (Dark Eagle91)

Souun Houjo. (TDI 4 Ever)

_**Females**_

Jemi Anne Parker. (Mine)

Jessica Katherine Sie. (talktothewalls)

Natalie "Nat" Stargirl Brite. (tdwtrulz1022)

Sara Rouere. (SleepArypsure – I hope you don't mind me accepting Sara, but not Dante!)

Luna Moon. (LunaMoonMyDreamer)

Bugsy Zane. (Bugsy-Girl)

Alexandra Olivia Jackson. (WinxPossible)

* * *

><p><strong>Pairings (So far.)<strong>

Joe/Jemi/Wes

Nat/Aiden

Luna/John

* * *

><p>So, thanks for all the submissions, I appreciate it a lot! I apologize if your character didn't get in, there were only so many spots to be taken! I'll get to work on the first chapter as soon as I get this one up online! – Kristen.<p> 


	3. Little of Your Time

Hey, guys! Kristen here with the very first chapter of _Total Drama, Once More!_ I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it! All of the characters were a bit hard for me to portray, except for my own, so I hope I got your characters down right! Please review when you're finished reading, I'd love to hear your thoughts on this.

* * *

><p><strong>Total Drama, Once More!<strong>

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Total Drama Island, or any of the sequels. The show belongs to it's creators, not me.

* * *

><p>"Hello, viewing world!" A dark-haired man with beard stubble on his face yelled, his arms spread, a 'handsome' grin on his face.<p>

"This is Chris McLean, reality television's favorite host _ever_, here bringing you another season of Total Drama! And this time, we're taking a trip down memory lane, returning to the place that started it all – Camp Wawanakwa located in Muskoka, Ontario!"

The camera zoomed out, displaying the rundown campsite in all of it's glory, before refocusing on Chris.

"As many of you probably know, this _beautiful_ camp was the first venue of the Total Drama series' first season, Total Drama Island! Now, after two seasons with different venues, we're returning to the island, with a new group of campers!" He continued excitedly while walking down the Dock of Shame.

"Fourteen new contestants, each with their own freaky personalities, competing against one another for the grand prize of $100,000! Every week they'll take part in difficult challenges, and every week one camper will be voted off! The last contestant left in the competition will be our winner, and will take home the money, leaving the losers with nothing!" Chris finished his speech, chucking to himself.

In the distance, a familiar horn sounded, and the host looked up to see a boat coming into view.

Once the boat was in front of the dock, Chris spoke again, welcoming the group.

"Here are our first three contestants, a trio of friends from Arizona, Jemi Parker, Aiden Skidmore, and WesBarnes!"

Three teenagers emerged holding their bags, chatting quietly with each other.

"Hey!" Wes greeted Chris, climbing off the boat.

Behind him, the only girl in the group raised an eyebrow.

"Camp Wawanakwa looks even crappier in person," She observed.

Aiden, the other boy, snickered at this, while Chris scoffed, obviously offended.

"Oh, please, don't act like this place isn't a complete dump!" Wes spoke, crossing his arms over his chest.

"If this is a _dump_, why did you sign up!" Chris shouted, glaring at the three, who simultaneously shrugged.

"Gosh, these people get more and more ungrateful as the series moves on." He mumbled to himself, frowning.

As another boat arrived, Chris faced the group again, about to introduce them. They were speaking to each other, making faces, and laughing.

Annoyed, Chris yelled, "Hey, I'm trying to host a show!" The band of friends shut up and cleared their throats, giving their attention to the older man.

He sighed for a moment, before putting a smile back on his face.

"Campers and viewers at home! Please welcome our next contestant, Joe Smeader!" A tall boy with brown buzzed hair walked up the dock, smiling.

"Hey Chris." He said, fist-bumping him. Chris nodded, "Welcome to the show, now move, I'm the star here," then shoved him towards the others, who rolled their eyes at this.

"Well, he's nice." Joe said, standing beside Jemi, who laughed softly. "Yup, that's Chris for you. I'm Jemi." She replied, offering a small smile.

Joe returned the gesture, "Nice to meet you," before turning to greet the others. Wes, who had been watching him and Jemi, simply said, "I'm Wes."

Aiden looked at Wes with a raised eyebrow, then faced Joe. "Hi Joe, I'm Aiden, welcome to this, uh, _stunning _place."

Joe chuckled at this and said his thanks before Chris announced the next arrival, "Greyson DelRios!"

"Thanks for picking me as a contestant, I really appreciate it." Greyson told Chris, high-fiving him after he climbed off the boat. "Um, we actually just picked our contestants randomly, but yeah, you're welcome." He responded.

Greyson placed his bags in the growing pile where everybody else's things were and joined the group. They immediately turned and began to chat with him.

"Here comes our sixth and seventh contestants… Jessica and Jason Sie!" A boy and a girl with similar features smiled politely and said, "Hello!"

"Hello. So, you two are twins, hm?" Chris looked at them, noticing their appearances. "Obviously," Jemi whispered to Joe and Wes, receiving grins from them, but a dirty look from Chris.

"I was just clarifying!" Chris growled at the girl. "Yeah, okay," Wes spoke for her. Jason cleared his throat, feeling the awkward in the air, and said to Chris, "Yeah, we are twins."

"Amazing." A voice called out, causing everyone else to turn and look for the source. Needless to say, when they did, they were surprised.

"Bugsy Zane, how are all of you today?" The girl asked, smirking. She was dressed in fishnets and wore heavy makeup, a total punk.

The cluster of teenagers stared at her, then at each other, before Greyson spoke up for them all. "We're fine, and you?" Bugsy's eyes flickered to the younger boy.

She crossed her arms and smiled before making her way over, standing in between Jessica and Greyson. "Wonderful. I'm actually in the mood for a party – but this place is a drag, so."

Jemi threw her hands up and pointed at Bugsy, "See! None of us are really feeling the beauty of this island, McLean!" Chris rolled his eyes, "Whatever! You guys are just lucky I'm letting you stay here! Now shut up, here comes John."

"I'll do what I want," Bugsy said, pushing her hair out of her face. Jessica glanced at her, raising her eyebrows. She then smiled to herself and tapped Bugsy's shoulder, complimenting her top.

"Thanks, I guess." The other girl spoke, and they continued to speak, even after the succeeding camper arrived. She was shorter than most of the others, dressed in a sparkly silver top and tight jeans, which made her stand out from the group.

"Luna Moon, hello!" Chris yelled, nodding at her. Luna looked at him, her pouty silver lips moving as she addressed him quietly. She moved away from him, pulling her luggage along behind her, and stood by the others.

Aiden, noticing she still held her things, pointed out the pile of luggage. "I'll take it there for you," He offered. Luna glanced at him, murmured a thank you, and handed her suitcase to him.

"Our final boat is here with the last five contestants!" Every member of the group looked up from their side conversations and peered up at the last boat.

One by one, the last of the campers walked off the boat, Chris saying their names. A colorful girl with multi-colored hair and a big grin was announced as Natalie Brite, while a different girl named Alexandra Jackson, clad in red and black, walked beside her.

A guy with long brown hair barely passing his shoulders came behind them, clutching his bag in one hand and his guitar case in another. This boy was introduced to everyone else as John Peterson.

Sara Rouere stepped off the boat and ducked her head down as she walked towards the back of the crowd, blushing a bit at all the attention she'd received.

Souun Houjo brought up the rear, sticking out from the group because of his bald head and orange robe. He stopped next to Chris and twisted around, bowing.

"Um, dude, why are you-" Chris began to question, though Souun was already moving towards the other thirteen contestants, again stopping to bow.

Two minutes later, he was meditating in front of everyone, his back to them. Chris opened his mouth to speak, but Alexandra stepped in saying, "He's been like that since he got on the boat, just let him do his own thing."

Chris shook his head, "We have to get a move on, today's going to be a busy day." Alexandra shrugged and watched as he unsuccessfully tried to get Souun's attention.

After various attempts, Souun got up and the rest of the group was being brought to the Confessional Cam where Chris explained they'd be able to tell the viewers at home their personal thoughts and where they would cast their votes when it was time to vote off a camper.

"Does anybody want to try it out?" He asked, leaning against the side of it, smirking. When nobody spoke up, Chris stood up straight and called out, "Jemi! Why don't you give it a shot?"

The girl looked weary at first before she sighed and walked up to him. "Great!" Chris beamed, grabbing Jemi's arm and pushing her inside, shutting the door behind her.

"Thanks, Chris!" She yelled, finding herself being thrown against a wall. She sat down and glanced at the camera, which was already recording her.

Opening her mouth to speak, she suddenly noticed how smelly it was inside and pinched her nose, frowning. "Well, I don't really know what to say. I mean, I guess this place won't be completely bad. I already know two other people here, and Joe and Greyson seem pretty cool."

Jemi stopped talking, trying to think about anything else she should say. When nothing came to mind, she got up and opened the door, dropping her hand. "Gosh, you should really put some air freshener in there."

"Trust me, I know!" Chris grinned, smiling. Jemi crossed her arms and walked back to her spot next to Aiden and Wes, where they patted her on the back.

"Moving on! Let's go see your cabins. This season, there won't be any teams! And if there has to be some kind of team challenge, it will be boys against girls," Chris informed them as they began walking again.

"Boys, you will be staying in the Killer Bass cabin, which leaves the Screaming Gophers' old cabin to the girls. I'll let you all unpack and get settled, meet me at twelve in the main lodge for lunch!" Chris left them, and everyone dispersed to collect their things.

* * *

><p><strong>Girl's Cabin<strong>

"This place is lame!" Bugsy shouted once all the girls had figured out the sleeping arrangements and put away their clothes. Jemi, who was Bugsy's bunkmate, nodded in agreement.

"I only joined this show to get away from my family, but I guess I should've picked a nicer place to go." She frowned, leaning against the wall.

"You think?" Jessica said bitterly, glaring at Jemi. Jemi, who had not spoken to Jessica at all since arriving, looked at her in surprise.

Natalie, who wasn't one for conflict, got off her bunk and suggested, "Why don't we all get to know each other?"

Bugsy sat down on her top bunk and stretched her legs out in front of her. "I'm down," She replied.

Alexandra nodded in agreement, and looked over at Sara and Luna. "How about you?"

Sara, a very shy girl, said, "Sure," in a low voice. Luna, in her calm, distant, and dreamy voice, responded with a, "I'd love to."

The five girls turned to Jemi and Jessica, who were still glaring at each other. They both cleared their throats and turned away, looking in different directions. "Why not?"

* * *

><p><strong>Boy's Cabin<strong>

All the boys, minus Souun, who was meditating on his bunk, sat on the cabin floor in a circle, talking about their lives back home and their interests.

John was strumming his guitar during this conversation, catching Greyson's attention. "So, you're good at playing the guitar," He told him, nodding.

"Thanks, Grey." John grinned, continuing to play. "What about you, any instruments?"

"I can play the electric guitar and the drums." Greyson answered, which earned him a high-five from the other boy.

"Anyone else?" He asked, looking around at the group. Joe shook his head no, while Jason called out, "I can play the cello." John raised an eyebrow, "Wow, that's really cool."

"Wes and I are in a band with Jemi, I do drums while he plays the bass. Jemi's pretty much our guitarist and singer." Aiden said, shrugging.

"Nice," Joe commented. "What's the deal with you guys, anyway? You all seem really close."

Wes looked at Joe, remembering that he and Jemi seemed to have hit it off earlier, and bit back a frown. "Yeah. I've known her and Aiden since the fourth grade, and Aiden met her in foster care."

"Foster care?" Jason asked, raising an eyebrow. "Yeah. My birth parents had to give me up when I was little because they couldn't take care of me. Jemi's mom passed giving birth to her and her dad… Well, he didn't want her."

"Ouch, poor Jemi." Greyson said, the others bursting into agreement around him. "Your parents, why couldn't they take care of you?" Joe questioned, curious.

"They were like, fifteen. They tried hard to make things easy for both me and them, but it just didn't work out," Aiden explained, sighing. "But it doesn't bother me, I love my foster family."

"As you should!" John said, putting down his guitar.

The group was silent for a moment, looking at each other, trying to figure out what to talk about next.

Luckily, they didn't have to, because Natalie knocked on their door shouting, "Time for lunch, come on guys!"

All of the campers sat in the mess hall, trying to figure out what their food was. At one table, Bugsy, Natalie, Jemi, Alexandra, Wes, Aiden, and Joe sat. At the other, Luna, Sara, Jessica, Jason, Greyson, John, and Souun sat.

"Seriously, what the hell is this?" Bugsy whispered to Wes under her breath.

"I have absolutely no idea." He replied, picking at the paste with his fork.

"Okay, I give up trying to get my fork out." Jemi announced, dropping her hands onto the table.

"You got your fork stuck in your lunch?" Greyson asked from his table.

"Yup," Jemi responded, sighing. Chef Hatchet, from his spot in the kitchen, yelled, "Too bad, no lunch for you!"

"Lucky." Bugsy mumbled. The campers laughed at this, and Chris walked into mess hall, a suspicious grin on his face.

"Uh-oh," Jessica said to her brother.

"Campers, I hope you're finished with your food because it's time for your very first challenge!"

"Oh, great! I'm so thrilled!" Alexandra said, rolling her eyes.

"You should be, because our first challenge is the phobia challenge." Chris retorted, which caused every one of the campers to stop and stare at the host.

"You're joking…" Sara spoke, terrified.

"No, no, I'm not, Sara! Today, we're going to be facing our biggest fears. Good luck everybody, you'll need it." Chris snickered, reading the list of the campers' fears.

* * *

><p>I hope you liked it, sorry if it was short! I also apologize if your character wasn't portrayed the way you wanted them to be, I'm new to the whole role-play thing. Just leave a review telling me how you want your character to act! Thanks for reading. – Kristen.<p> 


	4. Untangle Me

This chapter was bit of a fail, if I do say so myself.

* * *

><p>All of the contestants were gathered outside the Main Lodge, where Chris stood, grinning evilly.<p>

"What interesting phobias you all have," He commented, holding the list in the air.

"Are you ready for everyone else to know what they are?"

Some of the campers gasped at this, while others simply didn't care if anybody knew or not, just that they would have to face the fear itself.

Chris's smile broadened at the reaction and looked down at the paper, "Very well. I hope you all feel embarrassed after this!"

He took a dramatic breath before he read off the first fear.

"Wes, Natalie, and Bugsy – all three of you are afraid of _clowns_! What losers! You'll be going first in this challenge, so be prepared!"

The three adolescents glimpsed at each other, all of them displaying weary expressions.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional Cam:<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Natalie: <strong>"This is going to be _humiliating_!" She wailed dreadfully. "I know!" Chris shouted from outside, sounding thrilled at her misery.

* * *

><p>"Moving on to spiders! Jason, once those three are done with their phobia, you'll go next!" Jason winced hearing the word 'spiders' and blushed a bit when he figured out he was the only one frightened by them.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional Cam:<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Jason: "<strong>Oh, come on! Who isn't scared of spiders? They're so creepy! Has anyone seen the documentary, '_Spidermania_'? Scarred me for life!" He shuddered.

* * *

><p>"Once Jason has either given up, or completed his phobia, John will go, facing jellyfishes! That's one fear I don't hear about everyday," Chris said, shaking his head.<p>

"Hey, have _you_ ever been stung by a jellyfish! It hurts!" John yelled out defensively.

"Whatever! After John has taken his turn, Joe and Aiden will go up that killer cliff and then proceed to jump off it!"

Aiden's eyes grew wide while Joe looked in the direction of the cliff. He frowned, and asked, "Chris, how tall is that cliff?"

The host shrugged and uncaringly replied, "I don't know! More than two thousand feet is what one of the interns said when he was in the hospital after jumping off it himself!"

Joe's jaw dropped open and this time, though trembling, Aiden spoke up, "What! An intern ended up in the _hospital_ and you're gonna make us jump it?"

Chris nodded, "Duh! That's what makes this challenge awesome!"

"If awesome means completely unsafe!" Joe shouted. Chris rolled his eyes, "Yeah, yeah, can I just read the next thing you guys find terrifying?"

Aiden and Joe peered back over their shoulders at the cliff before gulping and facing the host again.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional Cam:<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Joe: <strong>"Chris is insane."

* * *

><p>"Speaking of hospitals… Luna! We will not be taking you to an actual hospital, but, how lucky are you, our medical tent is just like one!"<p>

Luna, who had been very calm and relaxed when she first arrived, was now freaking out, just like the other contestants that were already told what they would be doing.

"Jessica, it says right here you're scared of operations and heavy amounts of blood!" Chris said to the girl, pointing at the list.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional Cam:<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Luna: <strong>"Oh gosh…"

* * *

><p><strong>Jessica: <strong>" I hate, hate, hate, hate, hate, _hate _blood. Really, I can't believe it's only the first day and _this _is the stupid challenge we get!"

* * *

><p>"Well, we've brought in a television set for this challenge, and Chef Hatchet happens to have a video of a heart transplant, like the one you watched when you were younger!"<p>

Jessica slapped her hand to her mouth, both horrified and disgusted. Her brother, who had calmed down a little bit, patted her on the back sympathetically.

"Then," Chris continued, drawing out the word, "We'll be going to the stage where the nonparticipating campers will sit on the bleachers and listen to Sara, Greyson, and Jemi reveal secrets about themselves!"

Sara's face was red as Chris explained their part of the challenge, and she was terrified about what would happen if she _did _come forth with her secret.

Greyson was thinking the same thing, and he glanced at her, both of them worried about how this would end.

Jemi, on the other hand, was hiding her face, trying hard to ignore the penetrating stares she received from Wes and Aiden.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional Cam:<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Sara: <strong>Sara sat in the Confessional Cam, her hands covering her face. "This is horrible…" She whispered, her voice barely audible.

* * *

><p><strong>Greyson: <strong>"I can't just say something like that on live television! My parents are watching, and they don't even have a clue…"

* * *

><p><strong>Jemi: <strong>"It was a _long _time ago! I was just starting to get over it too, and then Chris decides that this will our first challenge, and that I have to voice it out loud in front of a bunch of strangers, on television!"

* * *

><p>"A secret?" Wes repeated unhappily. "Jemi, we're best friends! We don't keep secrets from each other!"<p>

"You wouldn't understand this one," She whispered, covering her face with her hand.

Aiden was silent as he stared at her, wondering what this 'secret' was.

Wes continued to press the subject and, feeling uncomfortable, Jemi moved away to stand with Greyson and Joe.

The two best friends shared confused looks before Chris spoke the next fear aloud.

"Souun, your application says you fear having nightmares, and have them quite a lot. You'll be spending your challenge time, and everybody else's, sleeping, and Chef will keep an eye on you. If you have a nightmare, you pass! Dumb, I know, but we couldn't think of anything for your phobia."

Joe frowned at this and said to Souun, "I hate having nightmares too." Souun nodded, but kept quiet, as usual.

"Finally, Alexandra, you're afraid of seeing your friends die. It took us a long time to figure out how to make you deal with this, and we came to the conclusion that we would have your friends from home videotape something for you. You'll watch it, and if you can finish the tape, you pass."

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional Cam:<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Alexandra: <strong>She took in a deep breath before staring straight into the camera and saying, "When I was six years old, my best friend died, right before my eyes."

* * *

><p>Alexandra frowned, briefly memorizing that day when she was only six years old. She nodded slowly, accepting the challenge, and Chris cleared his throat.<p>

"So, let's begin! Wes, Natalie, Bugsy, you're up!"

The three teenagers reluctantly moved to the front of the group, waiting for a clown to appear and scare them to death.

"Oh, Chef! Your victims are waiting!" Chris called out, looking around for the grumpy cook.

The 'victims' were expecting Chef Hatchet to appear in the door of the mess hall, so they braced themselves.

However, when Chef instead popped up behind them, clad in a small top hat, a multi-colored suit, striped pants, a white chiffon collar, polka-dotted bowtie, and big red shoes, they were caught off guard, and held on to one another while screaming in terror.

To top it all off, his face was coated with white make-up, his lips were bright red, as was the puffy wig he wore, and he had a large red nose.

To say the least, Chef Hatchet did not look like Chef Hatchet, not even close.

A minute later, after the three teenagers had stopped shrieking and released each other, Chris marked their points.

Their fellow campers cheered for them, while Chris sneered at his coworker's clothing.

Chef grunted and stormed off to change out of the ridiculous costume.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional Cam:<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Bugsy: "<strong>That… was actually kind of a fun, talk about being taken by surprise. I still hate clowns though."

* * *

><p><strong>Wes:<strong> "Hate," Wes panted, pointing his finger at the camera, "clowns."

* * *

><p>Wes, still a little breathless, returned to Aiden, who high-fived him. He looked at Jemi.<p>

She still stood by the other boys, but nodded at Wes. He turned away and crossed his arms over his green v-neck shirt.

Bugsy and Natalie, glad that they had gotten their challenge over with, walked over to the others, who clapped approvingly.

"That was awesome, congrats!" John said with a grin, fist-bumping both Bugsy and Natalie.

"Yeah, totally!" Greyson agreed, high-fiving both girls.

"Jason, let's go!" Chris shouted, tapping pencil against his chin, bored. Jason stepped up and took a deep breath, looking around, most of his fear having started to fade.

It returned though when Chef rejoined them, carrying a box with holes punched into the cover.

"Go Jason!" Joe shouted enthusiastically for his friend. This was met with a small burst of cheers, and Jessica clapped for her brother.

Chris lifted the cover of the box up, revealing a medium-sized, hairy tarantula. Chef picked it up, and Chris motioned for Jason to stick his arm out.

Hesitantly, Jason obeyed, and Chef moved closer to place the spider on his arm.

Jason cringed when he felt the arachnid touching his skin and Chris set his timer for thirty seconds.

The teenager waited impatiently for the time to pass before he shook his arm a bit and yelled, "Get it off me, now, please!"

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional Cam:<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Jason: <strong>"That was horrible." He said, shaking his head, grossed out.

* * *

><p>Chef grabbed the tarantula again and placed it back in the box, replacing the cover. Jason quickly ran off to the washrooms to cleanse his arm.<p>

Check-marking Jason's name, Chris said, "To the beach! Get ready, Peterson!"

John looked up and nodded, frowning. He lifted his arm and stared at the spot where he was stung when he was younger.

Jason came back to the group and they all made their way to the beach, where a jellyfish was waiting in an enclosed part of the water that was bordered by rocks.

"Where did you get a jellyfish?" Jemi asked Chris, cocking an eyebrow at him.

"Don't ask," Chris replied to the girl. "John, all you have to do is get close to it. Close enough, but not too far. Be careful not to get stung."

"Right, okay. I can do that," John said, bobbing his head. He walked away from the contestants and waded into the water.

He approached the jellyfish, getting closer and closer, until the jellyfish started moving toward him.

He moved back, fearful that it would sting him. He got a little bit closer, and the jellyfish moved towards him quickly.

John jumped back and hastily got out of the water. "I can't do it, it's trying to sting me and I'm allergic to jellyfish stings!"

"Hmm… Too bad! You lose then!" Chris said, making an 'x' by John's name. "Go change, then join us at the top of the cliff."

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional Cam:<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>John: "<strong>That was _so _not cool."

* * *

><p>John sighed and went back to the cabin. Aiden and Joe led the way up to the cliff, both looking none too thrilled to be where they were.<p>

Chris smiled at them, peering over the side of the cliff. He picked up a rock and chucked it down to judge how long the fall would be.

"Wow. Don't die, boys, I don't want any lawsuits coming my way." He said, stepping back away from the edge.

The campers glared at him before whispering their own thoughts on the cliff and it's insane height.

"Good luck, guys!" Jemi said to the boys, smiling at them. "Thanks, Jem." Aiden said, looking straight ahead as he walked to the edge.

"Yeah, thanks, Jemi." Joe told her, looking at her, his cheeks slightly pink. She nodded at him, and he followed after Aiden, who was watching, amused.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional Cam<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Aiden: <strong>"So, I've been thinking about this for a while, and by a while I mean a minute, but," Aiden paused, grinning, "I think Joe likes Jemi!"

* * *

><p>Both boys stared down at the water, which seemed to be a billion feet below them. Behind them, Chris said, "Hurry up, we've been waiting for like, an hour! We don't have all day!"<p>

The guys were rooted to the spot though, and when they finally moved, Aiden froze again. "I… I can't do it." He grimaced, backing up.

Some of the campers teased him for this, excluding his best friends, Sara, Luna, and Nat.

Jemi and Wes, still apart, both gave him concerned looks. Sara wouldn't have spoken anyways, but shared the same caring expression.

Luna wasn't paying attention at all, instead staring off into space, daydreaming.

"It's okay, Chris is crazy for even thinking about making you do the challenge, anyway." Natalie whispered when Aiden moved passed her.

He stopped and cast her a short smile. Joe, now alone, looked back at Aiden, who gave him a thumbs-up.

"Well? Jump!" Chris hollered, rolling his eyes. Joe took another small step forward before closing his eyes, scared out of his mind.

"If I die today, I'll haunt you, Chris." He said, half-joking, half-serious, and with that, he jumped off the cliff.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional Cam:<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Aiden:<strong> "So, watching Joe jump, I was imagined it as me, and the first thing that came to mind was, 'Don't die, don't die, don't die!'"

* * *

><p>After what seemed to be forever, Joe hit the water, and the group automatically stepped forward to see where he was.<p>

When he didn't immediately come up, they started to panic, but then they saw him, swimming back to shore.

"Oh, good, I was scared a moment," Jemi said, her hand to her heart. Wes shot her a look, and Jemi said, "What? I thought he might've drowned!"

"Why do you care?" Wes asked a little too loudly. The others gasped at this, including himself.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional Cam:<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Wes: <strong>"I know that sounded _really _bad, but I didn't mean it like that! I don't want him to die, I just wanted to know why Jemi, my Jemi, would be so worried about someone she just met!" Wes paused, a slight blush appearing on his face. "I… I mean Jemi, my best friend, Jemi…"

* * *

><p>"I care because he's my friend! You would care too if you saw me jump off a freaking huge cliff and land in the ocean! Or would you, considering the way you've been treating me lately?" Jemi shouted, narrowing her eyes at him.<p>

The campers were silent for a moment, and Joe came back up the hill, soaking wet. "How'd I do?" He asked, a bit confused at the way everyone was staring at either Jemi or Wes.

"Um, you passed." Chris said, marking his name. He coughed, and the contestants turned back to him, still quiet.

"Joe, go change, we'll be at the medical tent," Joe nodded and walked off, looking back at everyone behind his shoulder.

"So, if Jemi and Wes are done screaming at each other, let's get moving."

Crossing her arms, Jemi stormed off ahead of the group, leading the way to the tent. They got there, and Luna and Jessica both hung back, hesitant to enter.

"Luna, all you have to do is step in, and you pass!" Bugsy said, urging her to come in.

Luna pouted and said to Chris, "If I go in and pass, do I have to stay in?" Chris shrugged, not caring. "Wait outside if you want."

"You got this, Luna." Jemi said, her first words since the outburst. "Yeah, go Luna!" John cheered beside her.

The girl looked over at them briefly, appreciating their encouragement. She sighed quietly.

_All you have to do is step in, then out_, she thought to herself, walking towards the tent and pushing open the entrance.

She wasn't the type to rush things, so she slowly put one foot into the tent, then the other.

Glancing around the tent, she saw the medical tools, first-aid kits, and the cots. It wasn't as bad as she'd first thought, but then again, this wasn't an actual hospital.

Luna stepped back out and the others were surprised at how calm she was. Chris complained that her phobia was boring, anyways, and marked her as passing the challenge.

"Way to go!" John congratulated, being his usual positive self. "Thanks. You did well with your challenge, as well." Luna replied serenely.

"Yeah, but I didn't pass," John responded, and the two began to talk.

Meanwhile, the challenge was still going on, and Jessica was seated in front of a small television set, while Chris put in the documentary.

Jason kneeled down beside her, saying, "So, you're actually going to go through with this?"

"That's the plan," Jessica replied, albeit she wasn't looking forward to this at all.

"Well, here goes. Good luck, sis." Jason got up and joined the group back outside.

"Okay, Jessica, if you can make it through this entire thing, you'll have completed the challenge!" Chris said to the girl, holding the remote, his thumb hovering over the play button.

"I can do that," Jessica replied, though she muttered, "hopefully," under her breath.

Chris pressed play, and the documentary started. Jessica watched, lasting all the way up until the surgeon picked up the knife, causing her to scream and cover her eyes.

"And you lose!" Chris shouted joyfully. "Like I care! At least I didn't have to watch blood spew out of someone!" Jessica shot back before wincing at the mental image.

"Loser," Chris rolled his eyes, walking out.

"So I heard you failed," Bugsy called out to Jessica as the group walked to the stage.

Jessica turned, annoyed with everyone saying she lost. "Yeah, I know, I was there." She retorted, hands on her hips.

Bugsy shrugged, "I don't blame you, that sounds like some freaky shit." Jessica nodded, crossing her arms.

"Yeah. Blood's not my favorite thing in the world." She said.

"I like the color, not so much the actual thing," Bugsy spoke as they took their seats on the wooden bleachers.

Up on the stage, Greyson, Sara, and Jemi stood.

"So, the first person that will be speaking is Sara," Chris called out to them. "And we know what your secret is, so you can't try and lie!"

"There goes my strategy," Jemi mumbled to Greyson, who said, "Mine too."

They shared a brief laugh before looking back at Sara, who was shaking as she went up to the microphone.

"I... I don't want to."

Chris snickered at this and said, "Well, it's either you do, or you don't, so if you _want _to fail, you can get offstage."

Greyson stared at the host, annoyed, and turned to Jemi. "I can't believe this! It's _our _secret, and if we don't want everybody to know, then we shouldn't be forced to tell them!"

"Exactly! It also doesn't help that this is live television and there's even more people watching right now!"

"You know what," She turned away from Greyson and walked over to Sara, grabbing the mic from her, "I don't want to either, so you can just go ahead and mark me as failing!"

Sara stared at Jemi in surprise, then Greyson, who came up to them and said, "Me too."

Chris just responded to this by saying, "Tsk, tsk, tsk, all three of you give up? That won't do."

"Too bad," Greyson said with a roll of his eyes. He began to walk off the stage with Jemi, but she suddenly stopped and turned back to Sara.

"Come on, Sara! You don't have to tell them anything if you don't want to,"

Sara looked at Jemi, then back at the group, who stared at her expectantly. She blushed and turned away, running to catch up with the other two.

When the three rejoined the group, they made their way to the back of the bleachers, and looked at one another.

"So… I know we just made a big deal about not wanting to say our secrets, but I'm curious, what are your secrets?" Greyson asked.

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to, though!" He quickly added when the two girls raised their eyebrows.

"You first." Jemi said, crossing her arms.

Greyson gave her a look before sighing and pulling off his purple hat, running his fingers through his hair.

"Well, you see…"

* * *

><p>Alexandra stared at the blank screen of the television set, which had just finished playing the videotape her friends had made.<p>

"And Alexandra passes… Any thoughts on that video?" Chris asked, looking up from the paper.

Alexandra turned to look at the host and opened her mouth, "That video… Sucked! I mean, the plot was good and everything, but wow. My friends are horrible actors, that didn't scare me or make me sad at all!"

Chris laughed at this, "If _I _was in the video, it would be much better! I'd make you cry, right when my face popped up!"

"Right, because you have the ugliest face, ever!" Bugsy yelled, making everyone else laugh, except for Chris.

"Watch it, Zane!" Chris growled at her, though Bugsy seemed satisfied with herself.

"The only person left is Souun, so let's just go check up on him, okay?" Joe said after everyone had settled down.

"Whatever, let's go." Chris grumbled.

* * *

><p>Now, everyone was standing in the boys' cabin, crowding around Souun's bunk. He was still asleep, but was sweating with his teeth clenched.<p>

"Alright, I think it's obvious he's having a nightmare." Jessica said flatly to Chef, who got up and repeated this statement to Chris before leaving to get started on 'dinner.'

"Kay, Souun's good. Someone wake him up, we're done with the challenge now!" Chris shouted, walking out of the cabin.

Chris' shouting was enough to rouse the monk though, and he silently scolded himself, before meditating for the third time since the competition started.

* * *

><p>Greyson, Sara, and Jemi all sat on a picnic table outside underneath a large, shady tree. They had already admitted their secrets to each other, and were now bonding over their interests.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional Cam:<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Sara: <strong>Sara still avoided looking at the camera, but she said in a voice that was a little louder than her usual, "I'm glad that Jemi and Greyson are my friends… I told them everything… And they still like me…"

* * *

><p>"So, I'm the only one that knows this?" Greyson asked, referring to the girls' secrets.<p>

"The only one." Jemi confirmed, and Sara gestured, 'yes,' with her head.

"Wow. Sure makes me feel special," The boy said jokingly. Jemi rolled her eyes and said, "Oh, yeah. You should definitely feel special about knowing something like that."

Sara giggled a bit and smiled at her new friends.

"Well! It makes me feel like you guys trust me. I mean, not even Wes and Aiden know your secret that's not really a secret anymore," Greyson pointed out to the brunette.

"And it makes me feel like Sara and I are on the same page, considering our secret is basically the same."

Sara nodded at this and added, "But it's different because you've actually told someone besides us."

"Only my sister," Greyson said. "My brother doesn't have a clue," Sara responded, and Greyson shrugged.

He whirled around to face Jemi and said, "But that's pretty big, Jem. When did they stop?"

"When my foster brother threatened to call the police," Jemi answered, "but that doesn't mean they wouldn't do it again."

"Who wouldn't do what again?"

The trio looked up to see Jason and John walking by, puzzled looks on their faces.

"Um." Greyson turned his head back at Jemi, who hastily said, "The waiters at the local pizzeria back home! They were always trying to sneak some money from customers' wallets, but when my brother said he would tell the manager they stopped!"

"Oh. Okay." Jason said awkwardly. "Everybody hide your wallets!" John laughed, and the two continued their walk.

"Nice cover-up." Greyson said, chuckling.


End file.
